Eighty subjects will be assessed in terms of 1) ability to identify BG- relevant cues and blood glucose level; 2) therapeutic adherence; and 3) various diabetic-relevant psychological and hormonal stressors and ability to counter-regulate during insulin infusion. Subjects will be assigned to one of three treatment groups: the BG Discrimination group, Prospective Stress Group, and Pump Therapy group.